kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Admin Micro Managing
Reference here for the information Support I don't see anything wrong with this new implements. Who are there to oppose this anyway ? ~MBSY~ Unless I see a reason to why this would be a bad idea, I'll stay supportive. ~~P-man@LOVE Lune ~~ Neutral *As long as people can edit freely (except the admin-related stuff), I won't be voting Fairycaptors (talk) 04:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *I don't oppose or support this.Iri Flina (talk) 06:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I did not say that I opposed it, I said that I simply wanted no part in it, because for one thing, it's just an unnecessary role-assigning and two, because I don't feel that some of the positions don't accurately reflect what the user is capable of or already does. It just seems pointless to me, since Bharat's reasoning was that we do this so that "no-one steps on each other's toes". Everyone has a right to edit anything, any admin can do community work, any editor can grammar check. Oh, and nobody is actually going to use their admin to maintain the wiki other than me, so I guess there won't be any toe-stepping in that department. *@Demise : I believe that what Bharat was trying to do is that he merely wants to seperate each admin to their own field of expertise. This way, any questions by new editors will be directed to th admin on that particular article. (Eg: Music article guidelines and format questions will be directed to Green oly and Character Guildelines questions will be handled by me.) Yes, editors can edit any way they like but we are only categorizing them in what they do best. (MBSY) *@Others (You know who you are) : If you like to remove a title template that I painstakingly edited ad gave to you because of your abilities, please kindly notify me in my Message wall at least since I am not your personal stalker and don't always monitor your actions in the wiki activity. This way, I do't feel offended when you decided to remove the title that was given on to you. (Since I consider the action very very rude.) Thank You. (MBSY) **@MBSY: Next time when you want to add something on somebody profile, ask them first - it's basic. Because it's not like everyone want to have a template on their profile. And since you didn't ask me but just want to add it at all cost, I think you are being rude to me. That's all. Iri Flina (talk) 06:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) **MB & IF : That's not important right now, MB go to FB later and we'll talk about your wiki project there. (P-man@LOVE Lune) *Ok, first off, when you use @xxx, don't make another bullet point. Because P-man's sig has no link to his user page OR a timestamp for some ungodly reason, I basically have no idea who is saying what. Second, as I said earlier, the positions given don't do anything. New users will ask questions when they receive the welcome template. Also, I don't see what the point is of having this whole "redirect to this admin" thing. I can answer a large majority of questions that could potentially be asked, and basically all of the questions a new editor should ask. I see the new "Managing" to just be pointless hand-outs of titles. And, if that actually was Shiyu referring to me (I can't tell because no-one is signing their posts correctly other than Iri, or they have messed up their signatures rather badly), then I will say this: A user page is the user's to fill, not yours, and the only time where you are allowed to add something to another person's user page while complying to the Policies is with their explicit permission; nor can you remove anything unless it violates a policy. Regardless of what you may or may not believe, having admin does not grant you the right to do that. Okay, enough of this, there is no point in arguing this matter anyore and just focus on the more constructive matter : Edit the wiki. ~~[http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primus_de_Pedos P-man@'LOVE' Lune]~~ Ultimatium If there are no oppostion, then the forum will close itself by tomorrow (1st Auguts). ~~[http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primus_de_Pedos P-man@'LOVE' Lune]~~